


I'm Sorry, But I Love You

by AwGeez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Foncest, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwGeez/pseuds/AwGeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is ashamed of his feelings towards his brother. When he finally gets the courage to tell him, Papyrus does not share his feelings; but, he is willing to try. It's awkward, dating your brother, but Papyrus is up to the challenge! Sans is a bit off put by his enthusiasm and it takes some getting used to his passion for romance. Maybe, it won't be that bad afterall?</p><p> The two soon realize they are closer than they first thought.<br/>(On hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is awful and short and just- ugh! I'm sorry for subjecting my readers to this trash.
> 
> But I'm posting and continuing this crap train anyways.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Despite there being no sun or moon, Sans knew it was early in the morning; no one stirred on the snowy street. Smoke streamed out of chimney tops and swirled into the cold air, coalescing with the light snowfall. Sans padded away from the village, footsteps crunching as he walked. He approached the familiar, ornate door with anxious eagerness. This was the only time he could talk to the woman behind the door without Papyrus following him. If he had lungs, he would have sucked in a quick breath. He curled his metacarpals to form a fist and gave a loud knock. The finger bones gave a muffled rattle inside his gloves. Shortly after, a sweet voice answered with an excited, “Who's there?”

Sans chuckled internally. “Anee.”

“Anee, who?”

“Anee one you like.” A snort followed by a hearty laugh replied back. Sans felt his smile widen.

“That was a good one. Okay, knock knock!”

“Who's there?”

“Avenue.”

“Avenue, who?”

“Avenue you knocked on this door before?”

Sans gave a short laugh before trailing into a sigh. “Um, so I...uh...”

“What is it?”

Sans hesitated. He had a lot on his mind. Sans had several admirers; his mailbox was evidence of that fact. However being the lazy bones he was and not being all that interested in romantic relationships, he ignored the letters and texts and messages the pining monsters would send. He had pining over someone for years now. Sans had denied the fact, knowing it was wrong, not civil; but, recently it had become harder to ignore. About a week ago Sans had one of his better days, one where he actually got work done. Papyrus and he had spent the day delivering food to the monsters of the underground. At the end of the day, they went to Grillby's as a treat. It had been a successful afternoon and seeing Papyrus so happy filled his soul with a blanketed warmth. Everything had been so nice, until Papyrus did something out of the ordinary. Before seeing him off to bed, the taller skeleton had leaned over and given him a brief kiss. Sans glowed blue from head to toe; Papyrus nonchalantly striked a pose before turning heading to his room. Sans could not deny the fact that he was royally screwed. His brother had kissed him. His brother had done something he had only dreamed about. He knew Undyne had probably told him about it, but it still left an effect. “I kinda...need some advice.”

There was a thoughtful hum. “Oh, I see. Advice on what?”

His cheekbones flushed a soft blue as he stammered out, “I like s- I need love advice.”

There was a pause and a giggle, although it sounded forced and a bit sad. “Love advice? Does some-bone-y have a crush?”

“Heh heh, yeah...I uh, don't what to do about it. It's kind of...someone I shouldn't like.”

“Hm, why shouldn't you? Are they a bad person?”

“Oh no, they're very sweet and nice...it's just not-...they're...” Images flashed through his head: Papyrus hunched over a stove, water boiling over , sending out starchy bubbles onto the tiled floor; Papyrus smiling, orbital bones slightly lowered as he tried on his costume for the first time; Papyrus's mandible closing as he leaned in to press a chaste skeleton kiss to his smiling face. Sans stared at the ground, like the female behind the door could see his shameful expression. “He's different.”

“Is it Papyrus?” Sans choked on nothing and stuttered.

“Wh-what? No, no, I mean- uh...”

“It's not that hard to notice. You talk about him a lot...and the way you talk about him is very...passionate. And loving. You can really tell you care about him.”

Sans' heart ached at the response. Her voice sounded strained; he knew she was fond of him. It hurt him to know she was upset about his affections. He let out a sigh and pressed his forehead to the wood. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You love who you love.” She took a deep breath. “I think you should just...talk. In private, of course. Sit him down and tell the truth. Dodging around it and dragging it out will only make things worse. And… do it at night. Before bed. That way you two aren't fretting all day over it.”

Sans attempted to smile, pressing his hand against the door. “Thank you. Thank you for everything...you're- you are the best friend someone could have. My only friend, really.”

She sighed sadly but let out a light-hearted hum afterwards. “Oh, Sans…good luck.”

“Yeah...knock knock?”

“...Who's there?”

“Harry.”

“Harry, who?”

“Harry up, it's cold out here!”

Her sudden burst of laughter lifted the weight off his shoulders and he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. But if ya'll like this, tell me! I really want to see how this goes.
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958


End file.
